


Warm Specks

by pissedofsandwich



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: I refuse to admit that page 511 happened, M/M, Malec back in the happy times, pre-CoFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedofsandwich/pseuds/pissedofsandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus wants to go on a vacation. Alec asks Maryse's permission. Family fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Specks

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Mortal Instruments, yada yada. Written half-awake pre-CoLS. I dread what will happen in CoHF and I refuse to acknowledge the fact that one of the boyfriends will die. AND I REFUSE TO THINK THAT 1/2 OF MALEC WILL DIE. I just need something fluffy, and thus this was born. Unbeta'd (because I don't have a beta) so every mistake seen is my fault entirely. I do you enjoy though. :)

A world map was spread on Magnus’ mahogany table, both of his hands gripping the edge of the yellowing paper lightly. He had a grin plastered on his face; it made him look like a teenage boy about to do his first crime, sneaking in and out of clubs with fake IDs, getting drunk at parties when he wasn’t supposed to. His cat eyes gleamed under the neon lights, mischief evidently painted on his slit pupils. He looked young and beautiful as he swung to look at Alec, crooking his finger to beckon him forward. Alec stepped closer, bumping their shoulders together delicately. They stood beside each other, facing a world map that, Alec guessed, must have been older than him. 

“It’s a map,” Alec stated. 

Magnus laughed. It was Alec’s favorite sound; rumbling, but not thundering. He couldn’t help but notice how the corners of his eyes crinkled endearingly when he laughed. He put his hands around Alec, the warlock’s warmth seeping into every pore of his body. “It is indeed a world map, Alexander.” 

Alec blinked. “I don’t see what this has to do with us.” Us. The word made him feel all giddy; the idea of them being referred as a union rather than two separate individuals made him buzz with ridiculous excitement. Alec felt a smile stretching his face. He probably looked dumb, like a twelve years old girl falling in love for the first time, but he didn’t care. He was in love—he ought to be lovestruck. If Jace was here, he’d probably have uttered a snarky joke about them. But he wasn’t here; and Alec didn’t wish he was here. Not when he had everything he wanted—not when Magnus was here beside him, their clothed sides brushing each other every so often. Summer was high in the air; it was practically written all over the city. 

A week after the war, the Lightwoods were back running the New York Institute, back to their old, normal life. Well, as a normal as a Shadowhunter’s life could be, at least. Though, some things had changed—mostly for the better, depended on how you looked at it. Jace and Clary had made it official, now that they were finally able to. Isabelle went out more often, if not shopping at mundane’s department stores, buying gloves or dresses or even more high-heeled boots, she was out on a date with the Daylighter. It was kind of funny when Alec thought about it. A girl like Clary ended up with the kind of boy who’d come to your house and gladly burn it down for kicks while a girl like Isabelle ended up with the kind of boy whose idea of a perfect date might involve her watching him playing Call of Duty. Not that Alec knew what it was, really. 

“We’re going on a vacation,” Magnus announced, the glint of mischief still present in his yellow-green eyes. 

“Vacation?” Alec echoed incredulously. 

“Yes, a vacation,” Magnus clarified. He sounded cheerful. “So, where do you want to go?”

Yesterday, Alec had Magnus over. Maryse had a meeting with Luke and would definitely be home late, Jace was taking Clary out on to train at the Central Park, and Isabelle was nowhere to be seen—which left Alec alone at the Institute, with Hodge gone forever. He wanted to come over to Magnus’ but instead, the warlock had come all the way from Brooklyn and invited himself in. 

Alec remembered him ranting about the weather, claiming he was nearly _boiled_ outside. Alec had laughed and tugged him by the belt-loops, swallowing his complains with a kiss. Somehow they ended up in Alec’s bedroom, and then in the bathroom, making out under the hot spray of water from the shower, though Alec couldn’t really remember how. Everything seemed to happen in a blur—like falling, ending so abruptly. 

They got out of the blue-painted room, tumbling onto the bed in only their boxers, laughing because they didn’t know what they were doing, when they heard Isabelle coming, her high-heeled boots clicked on the marble floor. Alec had slipped out from under Magnus and began to collect his discarded clothes, while Magnus just simply pulled the cover to his waist, watching as Alec put on his clothes hastily in amusement. Isabelle swung the door open just as Alec finished putting on his sweater. She was wearing a tight black tank-top which showed off the curve of her breasts, her rune-covered arms visible to every naked eye, her black hair pulled tight in a sleek ponytail, and her signature demon-stomping boots. She looked annoyed and sweaty. She eyed Alec and Magnus, Alec sitting on the edge of the bed and Magnus casually lying on the bed, the cover pulled up, noticing their similar damp hair and Magnus’ half-naked state, and scoffed, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

“ _You_! You used up all the water!” Isabelle accused, her eyes narrowed. “I’m disgusting and sweaty and in desperate need of shower, but you used up all the water!” The color of Alec’s face would put apples to shame. Magnus just cackled, mildly entertained. Isabelle let out an exasperated huff, positioning her hands on her small hips. “Shower sex is incredibly hot, but next time you plan on having one, please be more considerate.” They didn’t have sex, but Alec had been too embarrassed to clarify that. Isabelle continued on. “While I’m genuinely delighted that you’ve finally worked it out with this sexy warlock here, dear brother, I certainly can’t believe you’ve done something so careless, while undoubtedly wicked, causing all the water to run out. I’m so mad at you I want to ship you off to Africa,” she folded her arms over her chest. “Just so you know: I’m not cooking tonight.”

“But your mom never lets you near the kitchen,” Magnus pointed out. Isabelle glared at him. Magnus just shrugged. “Alec told me so.” 

“You’re not helping, Magnus,” Alec said, his voice muffled between his hands. “Whatever,” Isabelle scoffed. Sending both of them a final deathly glare, she whirled around and exited the room, her boots clicking against the marble floor, echoing through the thin walls of the Institute. Magnus made a choking sound. Alec realized he was trying not to laugh, and frowned. He chucked the pillow at him, annoyed and embarrassed, his cheeks still flaming. Alec stared up at his boyfriend, whose eyes still scanning the map in fascination. 

“Is this because of yesterday?” Alec inquired. “You know Izzy wasn’t being serious when she said she wanted to ship us off to Africa.” 

Magnus’ grin widened. “I know that. But she gives me an idea.” 

“We’re going on a vacation,” Alec repeated, like he couldn’t quite believe it. “Vacation.” 

“Yes,” Magnus said. “You know, travelling across the world, visiting all these amazing places, buying souvenirs, taking photos, just the two of us? I’m sure you’re familiar with the term.” He smoothed the world map, smiling down at it. “Where do you want to go? I was thinking Vienna—“ 

“Magnus, I don’t think I can,” Alec blurted out, and immediately regretted his choice of words. Magnus’ face fell. He quickly explained, “I mean I want to go—like, very much. Travelling to amazing places with your boyfriend—I mean, who wouldn’t want that? But I’m not sure if I were allowed to go. I still have to do my duties as a Shadowhunter, and my parents—“ He broke off, his face going hard. Magnus took his hands off the map and placed them on Alec’s shoulders instead. His face was soft, eyes full of concern. “They’re still coming around with—with me being with you,” said Alec in a small voice. “I mean, it’s not like they’re against us, but I don’t think—“ Scrambling for words to say, and not finding anything intelligent, Alec sighed. “I’m sorry,” he said finally. 

“Don’t be!” Magnus cooed, patting his head fondly. It didn’t make Alec feel any better; if anything, the smile on his face just made him feel guiltier. “I understand if you don’t want to. I just think it would be fun, going on a vacation with you. I’ve never done that before.” 

“What, you’ve never went on a vacation?” Alec looked astonished. 

Magnus laughed. “No, silly—of course I have! But I always travel alone. I’ve never went on one where I have companion.” 

Alec looked genuinely surprised and adorable; Magnus just couldn’t help kissing him. Magnus heard a small hitching gasp come from Alec, and smiled inwardly. Alec had this little habit to gasp every time he kissed him—just like the first time, when the boy had come all the way to Brooklyn just to thank him. Alec was well-built, not very bulky but muscled, his body strong and hard, and also tall, nearly as tall as him. Alec bit down his bottom lip, and Magnus made a pleased sound, gripping the back of Alec’s black T-shirt, rucking it up, running his fingers lightly up and down his spine, his body pinning Alec’s to the table. The sharp edge of the table was digging into Alec’s back, but he didn’t seem to mind. The Shadowhunter pulled away, having to suck in a breath, and Magnus moved down to his neck. Alec felt the hot pressure of Magnus’ lips above his collarbone, on the curve where the neck met the shoulder, and gasped, clutching the front of Magnus’ shirt, shutting his eyes closed. His breathing was ragged, like he’d just run a mile, and his legs were starting to feel like they were about to give out. Finally, the warlock pulled away, and he had a wide grin on his face. It lit up his whole face. 

Alec stared into his yellow-green eyes and wondered what Magnus saw in him. Magnus was breathtaking. He was beautiful in a way that Jace wasn’t—not that the blonde wasn’t attractive. One must be blind to beg to differ. Magnus had this lure to him, something that made him—desirable. Alec snorted. He’d never thought he’d ever use the world in daily basis. Clearly, he’d been hanging out with Magnus too much. 

He liked it. 

“What’s so funny?” Magnus asked, his hands still rested on the small of Alec’s back. Alec shook his head and kissed him, tangling his hands in Magnus’ unbelievably soft hair. The warlock still had them up in spikes, but no colorful dye. He was wearing a green T-shirt and fitted jeans. No glitter, no eyeliner. Alec preferred him this way, bare and natural.

“I’ll ask my parents,” Alec decided. Magnus looked down at him questioningly, his eyebrows disappearing beneath his hairline. He tugged on Magnus shirt, drawing him closer. He found he was a little breathless. “I’ll ask my parents if they’ll allow me to go. I mean, with the war over and Valentine and Sebastian gone, I don’t see why we shouldn’t—“ 

The rest of what he was going to say was lost as Magnus cut him off with a kiss. He had that grin again when he pulled away, the grin that lit up his whole face. He touched his hand to Alec’s cheek. His touch was light, but it was enough to make Alec shiver. He looked like he wanted to purr. “I’m sure they’ll consider it.”

* * *

Maryse was present by the time he got home, and she was cooking. Alec stared at her back for a while, trying to remember the last time Maryse had cooked for them. It seemed like ages ago. His father was nowhere to be seen—still away at Idris, his help required by the Clave. Alec felt a twinge of longing pulsed through him. Even though Robert didn’t have a close relationship with any of his children, Robert was still his father, and Alec missed him. He wondered if the reason Robert had postponed going back to the Institute was because of him. Maybe Robert hated him. Maybe Robert was disappointed of him but he just didn’t show it. Maybe asking his parents’ permission was a bad idea after all. Maybe he should just sneak out. It wasn’t like his parents would miss him, or even notice his absence. They were busied with so many things that they were rarely home. Hell, his father wasn’t even home, he was at Idris doing God knew what, and when Maryse was home, she was either sleeping or hidden in the library, doing papers for the Council. But she was cooking tonight. 

Maryse turned around. “Alexander,” she said in her usual cool voice. “I was beginning to think you’d be staying over at Magnus’.” It was his original plan. But one of Magnus’ needy, annoying customers had showed up unexpectedly, forcing Alec to go home. He intended to ask for his mom’s permission, after all. He realized he had been staring at Maryse; she was looking at him with a funny look on her face, like she was expecting him to say something. 

Alec shook his head. “He—um, he’s got some work to do, and I don’t want to disturb him, so.” He shrugged. Maryse nodded, pretending to be listening. Alec noticed that dinner was ready. “Mother, do you want me to call Isabelle and Jace?” _Were they even home?_

“I don’t see why that’s necessary, since they’d come down eventually,” Maryse said, her dark eyebrows shot up. It was almost strange how much Isabelle copied her, except for the blue eyes. Her mom’s eyes were identic with his. He’d heard Magnus admitting his love for Alec’s eyes numerous times, at night when they were lying in bed, just talking. He couldn’t help but wonder if Magnus would still notice him that night at the party if he’d been born with his father’s eyes. Alec muttered a small ‘oh’ and leaned awkwardly against the doorframe. “But it’ll be appreciated.” Maryse smiled—and she so seldom smiled that Alec was a little startled. “They’re up in the training room. And while you’re at it, ask that little redhead girlfriend of Jace’s if she’ll stay for dinner.” Maryse frowned down at the overflowing pasta. Max loved pasta. Whenever she was able to, Maryse always cooked more for Max. Alec wondered if she forgot Max wasn’t there anymore. 

Maryse looked at him. Alec realized that she was probably waiting for him to go upstairs and call them. But something kept him rooted to the ground where he stood. _What are you doing? Are you stalling? A little voice at the back of his mind taunted. Don’t be a chicken, Alec. You’ve faced many demons, and even killed a number of Greater Demons at the war. You even saved Magnus’ life. Your mom isn’t a demon, and you’re scared of her? Don’t be a coward._ “Oh, shut up,” Alec groaned. 

Maryse blinked, puzzled. He felt his cheeks flare up with color. He wanted to bang his head against a hard surface. “Sorry, I was talking to myself.” _How much more stupid can you get, Alexander Lightwood?_ Maryse set her pasta aside, her focus now on Alec. “Alec, is there something you want to tell me?”

“No! I mean, yes. I want to ask you something,” Alec said quickly. He scrambled for the words, mentally giving himself a slap for not preparing what to say earlier. 

He’d never been good with words. He was a total dumbass when it came to conversation. Jace was the expert when it came to conversation; no matter he was able to charm the Seelie Queen almost effortlessly. If he’d been the one to come the Seelie court, the Queen would probably have turned him into a toad. Or worse. _Alec, you’re stalling again. Do you need a Fearless rune? Clary’s here, you can go upstairs and ask her to Mark you. But that would be a shame; what kind of Shadowhunter afraid of their own mother?_

“You look pale,” Maryse sounded alarmed, her fingers twitched as if she wanted to reach out to touch his face, but she remained on her spot. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m okay,” Alec grimaced, fidgeting. What was he supposed to say? Mother, can I go on a vacation with Magnus? Would that be too straightforward? But he remembered what Magnus had said the first time Alec showed up on his door. But you are totally without guile. There isn’t a lie in your face. I feel like everything you say is straightforward. Maryse studied him with a closed expression. Then she took a step forward, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Is this…” She cleared her throat, “Is this about Magnus?” 

Alec sputtered. Women’s instinct was real a scary thing. Not finding any use in denying, he slowly nodded. 

The woman heaved a theatrical sigh. Alec bit his lips as Maryse neared him. Alec still had to look down even they’d come face-to-face. Even in her heels, Maryse was shorter than him. Hesitantly, she put her hands on his shoulders. Her blue eyes were boring into his identical blue ones. Couldn’t help himself, he asked the question that had been wandering around in his mind for weeks. “Do you hate me?” He intended his voice to sound determined, firm and implacable, but what came out was barely a whisper. 

“Hate you?” Maryse looked genuinely astonished, her eyes rounding. “I could never hate you—“ 

“Don’t lie. I’ll understand if you do.” _Oh, come on, Alec. You aren’t here to ask your mom if she hates you._ The voice protested. Alec pretended to be deaf. 

Maryse exhaled, defeated. She took her hands off Alec. “It shocked me,” his mom admitted. “But can you blame me? Kissing Magnus like that, in front of so many people—Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike—in the Hall of Accords… It was a thoughtless act, but a brave one.”

“Brave?” Alec was bewildered. But Maryse ignored his question. She flicked a strand of her son’s black hair out of his eyes, clicking her tongue in disapproval. Alec recalled a memory from when he was a little child, of Maryse shaking her head and ruffling his too-long hair. You’ll need a haircut, young man. “I’ll be honest and confess that I’m worried for you. You know how people in the Clave get about your … situation. They will look down on you, misjudge you, pressure you … even hate you. I’m relieved that Shadowhunters these days are more … tolerable, but there are still some people who will hate you, try to bring you down. And I don’t want that to happen to you.” 

“So you don’t hate me?” Alec met Maryse’s eyes and noted that they were shining; she was trying not to cry. His mom shook her head firmly. It was like someone had just pulled off the burden weighing him down off his shoulders. 

“What about Father?” 

Maryse’s eyes looked stricken. Alec had always been more sensitive when it came to moods, unlike Isabelle, and he had suspected that his parents’ marriage was slowly falling apart. He didn’t miss the sadness flashed in Maryse’s eyes, even when it was only there for a brief second. He immediately felt guilty, but he needed answer. “He’ll come around,” Maryse promised. She offered him a faint smile, turning back to cooking dinner. “Now, what is it that you want to ask?” she questioned, her back on him. 

“Magnus and I have been thinking about going on a vacation.” Alec was surprised at how smooth that flooded out his mouth. That wasn’t as difficult as he thought it would be. Maryse paused, blinked, and then nodded slowly.

“Okay,” she said. 

Alec was stunned. “Okay?” 

“Okay, Alec,” Maryse sounded a little exasperated. 

Alec pushed himself off the doorframe. “As in, ‘okay, you can go’ or…?” 

Maryse sighed dramatically. “ _Okay_ , Alec, you can go. I’ll tell your father.” That went too well. He pinched himself, in case he was dreaming. It hurt. 

“I love you, Mom.” The words were out before he could bite down on his tongue. Her mom stopped doing whatever it was that she was doing, and stood there paralyzed like a statue. Alec had never said the three words to her—the last time he’d said that, he’d probably been twelve, or even younger. And he said Mom, not Mother. _I love you, Mom_. Maryse glanced over her shoulders at him. The tears were back, and they were falling down freely. “Mom,” Alec felt as if his heart was being wrenched.

He contemplated hugging her, but Maryse was never the touchy-feely kind, so he stayed where he was, awkwardly staring at his mom softly crying, unsure of what to do. The last time he’d seen her crying, it was when he found out that Max had been killed. Sudden rage and hate suddenly filled him. Max was killed by Sebastian. _But Sebastian was dead now. Jace had killed him. He would never hurt anyone. He wouldn’t be able to. He was rotting in Hell. He was burning, burning until he was ashes, down there in Hell, with Satan and Valentine._

“Oh, Alec.” If Alec didn't know any better, he'd assumed that she was sobbing. But to Alec’s surprise, Maryse attacked him with a hug. He hadn’t hugged her in years. Standing there in the middle of the kitchen frozen, he realized just how long they hadn’t talked to each other. “I could never hate you. You’re my son. My only son, after—,” She was silent, her voice wavering. She let go of him, wiping her eyes. 

“Dinner’s ready,” her voice was back to her usual fierce tone. She swung, not facing him. “Call them. Quick, before it gets cold.” 

Alec hesitated, but he hugged her mom, just briefly. He pulled away hastily. “I’ll be right back.” He stepped away, venturing upstairs to call Jace, Isabelle, and Clary. His lips curved upwards; he couldn’t wait until he could be alone in his room and break the news to Magnus. 

* * *

A world mad was hung on the wall. It was the only wall decoration in Magnus’ living room. The couch they were sitting on was a hot pink, and it faced the wall where the world map was hung on. Magnus was drinking something from a bottle—wine, perhaps—and he looked very pleased and delighted. 

“So, where do you want to go?” Magnus asked, his eyes still strained on the map. 

“I don’t know,” Alec admitted. He was laying across the couch, his head on Magnus’ lap. Magnus played with his hair as he gazed at the world map. He never paid much attention to Geography. He found it boring, and it wasn’t like he was going to travel a lot. He’d never given it much thought. Shadowhunters like him didn’t get to travel like mundanes. The only place he’d been to besides New York was Idris. He thought of pictures of the world wonders in his Geography textbook, letting his glance fall on Europe. 

“I think I’d like to go Paris. Isabelle said it’s a romantic place.” 

Magnus chuckled. He poked his cheek jokingly. “Alexander Lightwood: a total hopeless romantic. Who would’ve thought?” 

“Hey,” Alec scowled. “But really, I want to go to Paris. I think the Eiffel Tower’s awesome.” Magnus smiled down at him, fondly. He snapped his hand, and a huge _1_ appeared upon Paris.

“So, the first stop’s Paris. What’s the next?” 

“It’s your turn to pick,” Alec pointed out.

“Rome,” Magnus said, snapping his finger. A large _2_ popped out on Italy. “And Barcelona.” A _3_ on Spain. 

Alec stared at the three neighbor countries. “Why Italy and Spain?” 

“Because they’re even more romantic than Paris,” Magnus said, winking. Alec rolled his eyes, but a little smile was playing on his face. “Your turn, darling,” Magnus chuckled, patting Alec’s cheek. Alec sat up, leaning his head on Magnus’ shoulder. 

“I think Holland’s awesome,” said Alec. “Can we go to Holland?” 

Something in Magnus’ eyes changed. For a second Alec thought he’d done something wrong, but Magnus snapped his fingers, blue sparks emitting from his fingers. “Holland it is!” On the map, the country was marked four. “Keukenhoff is really good at this time of year. You’d like it. Nice choice, babe.” 

Alec wanted to ask what a Keukenhoff was, but what came out of his mouth was, “Babe?” 

Magnus shrugged. “Just trying it out,” he said. “Next stop! I believe it’s my turn, yes?” Alec nodded, patiently waiting for Magnus to land his choice. “Have you ever thought about going to India?” Magnus questioned.

“Not really, no… I think it would be awesome, though.” Alec didn’t know much about India—never spared a thought about going to Asia, really. Magnus clasped his hands, elated, and in the blink of an eye, India was marked five. “Your turn.” 

“I don’t know…” Alec’s eyes raked over the map. “What’s that country near Australia?” 

“New Zealand? More than half of the population there are sheep, you know.” 

“I don’t mean New Zealand, I know where it is,” Alec frowned. He pointed at an archipelago situated right above Australia. Magnus followed his gaze, and not for the first time today, something in his eyes changed. Alec noticed, but he didn’t show it. “I mean that. Have you ever heard of it?” 

"It’s Indonesia,” Magnus answered quietly. 

Alec didn’t know any Shadowhunter from Indonesia. But Isabelle had mentioned something about it. Alec tried to recall. “I hear Bali is near Indonesia.” 

“Alec, Bali _is_ a part of Indonesia.” 

“Really? I never knew that. Indonesia sounds awesome. Let’s mark it our sixth destination.” 

No blue flame sparked from Magnus’ fingertips. His jaw clenched. “I’d…rather not.” 

Alec raised his eyebrows, sensing something wrong. “Why?” “Because you wouldn’t like it. Not as pretty as it sounds. It’s not… that good.” 

“Oh,” Alec’s shoulder slumped. He made a note to himself to ask why Magnus seemed to reluctant to go to that one particular country. But now now, later. He could already picture it happening in his head, laying in bed wrapped in each other’s arms, talking in hushed tones so they were the only ones who were able to hear. He felt a smile creeping up to his face. “Wait… you’ve been to _how_ many places?” 

“Too many to count.” 

“Right, you’re four hundred years old.” 

“Eight hundred, actually. But I don’t look it.” Alec made a face. “Does that make you a pedophile?” 

“No, because I’m forever eighteen at heart.” 

Alec rolled his eyes. “Alright, let’s just go to London.”

* * *

 They marked more than twenty places all over the world. Alec wasn’t convinced they’d be able to visit them all, but Magnus merely smiled, running a hand through his boyfriend’s tousled black hair and murmured, “We have an eternity.” 

Something like sorrow in his eyes flashed, but it was gone before Alec could make sure it was there at all. Maybe he’d imagined it. Alec leaned in to his touch. They’d have an eternity indeed. As the Portal revealed before them, Magnus wound his arm around his waist. He felt oddly warm. “You ready?” Magnus asked, softly.

Alec smiled. “If you are.” 

They jumped in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback would be much appreciated. I'm yesjayplease on Tumblr. Hit me up, I don't bite. :)


End file.
